Forever yours parts 8-10
by Cathey Scully
Summary: What was lost, now is found


Title: Forever yours   
  
Author: Cathey   
  
Rating: G-PG-PG13-mild R, you pick.  
  
Category: MSR UST Other Stuff not sure yet. Alternate universe story, playing on the cliché that S&M knew each other pre-X-files. Mr.Scully is still alive, as is Melissa. Sorry if you wanted death to happen, I just can't.  
  
Spoilers: Not that I know of. Small teensy ones for the pilot. Mention of when Scully shot Mulder.  
  
Time Frame: I'm thinking about sometime after Talitha Cumi, not sure though. Thanks to Rotem for helping me figure it out.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Characters of Scully and Mulder and any other person on the X-files. I am only bothering them to enjoy myself with stories that go my way during the off season. The X-files is property of Chris Carter 1013 productions, Fox and a bunch o' other really rich guys. The only things that are mine are Erin, Sarah, Karina, ETC. Basically anything you don't recognize from the X-files or anything else.   
Other words: I have never been to Arizona, not that I remember anyway. So if there is some discrepancy, tell me and I'll try to fix it. Okay, I don't know about cop stuff either; my role model is Mulder. Give me a break, I don't know many things. I'm dumb, don't rub it in. Thanx to my bud Brittney, for teaching me the saying Woa Dang. Okay, I'm done now.  
  
Part 8  
  
  
Smoltz Park.  
11:15 am  
  
"Yes, yes. Thank you. We'll make final sweeps of the crime scenes. Yes. They'll stay in our custody. Thank you for your cooperation. Call me when the tests are ready. Get a name and address and an ID photo. This may be our killer. Thanks again. Goodbye." Scully hung up her cell phone. Mulder settled next to her on the bench. She thought back to their kiss that morning. Had it meant anything to him? She had known deep down that Karina was her daughter. Hers and Mulder's. From a love shared years ago. A love she still had for him. Did that mean anything to him? Did he know?  
  
"Hey." He spoke softly in her ear. "Penny for your thoughts? I bet they're worth a whole lot more, it's just that's all I got."  
She smiled softly. "Just thinking."  
  
"Bout what?" He pestered.  
  
"What and how I'm going to tell Ahab. He was the key reason that we haven't been together since Karina was born. In his eyes, I'm still the teenager, the sweet and innocent and supported by her parents. He didn't and still doesn't approve of many of the decisions I've made."  
Mulder lowered his head. "Like me." She covered his hand with her smaller cooler one. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I ruined your life years before. I did it again when they partnered you with me. I'm a walking talking Dana Scully life ruiner." She scooted closer and took his face in her hands. "Listen. When They partnered me with you, for whatever reasons, it hasn't and never will ruin my life. You have been really the only person in the entire bureau that respects me. Except for the short jokes. Which coincidentally, if you make another one, I'm going to shoot you again." He cracked a smile. "You don't treat me like an inferior, and I don't care what brought on this self-pity trip. Plus I don't think that ruiner is even a word." Without thinking she kissed his forehead. He reacted by pulling her onto his lap. "Mulder!" She screeched. "Put me down!"  
  
"No." He hugged her like a teddy bear. "You're soft. And warm." He echoed his comment from earlier, resting his head on her shoulder. "And Cute." He began kissing up her neck, pulling the collar of her white cotton blouse away from her body. "Mulder. This is a public place." "Do I care?" He got up to her ear and whispered, "But you know what I love most about you?"  
  
"What?" Scully croaked out. Then clearer. "What?"  
  
"You're short." He grinned. She smacked his arm. "You really know how to screw up a mood." "Wanna bet?" "Yeah." He kissed her lips. Soft and gentle, yet demanding and passionate.  
  
Kari looked up to see her 'parents' making out. She smiled as she pushed the swing that her little sister was on. She decided to be obnoxious. "Woa Dang! Control yourselves. There are children out here." She called smugly. Mulder and Scully glared at her and promptly resumed kissing.  
  
"I love you." Scully whispered against Mulder's mouth. His lips slid from hers, down her jaw to her neck. He looked at her. "I never stopped." He whispered, accenting his statement with another kiss. They broke apart and stared at each other for a few minutes. She got off his lap.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"I know Mulder." She smiled and reached for his hand.  
  
Karina watched in resentment as the parents she had only known for what? Not even 3 days? Come over to the swing set hand in hand. Woa girl! Where'd that come from? She berated herself. Whatever reasons they had to abandon all of us, they were good reasons. Weren't they? She crossed her eyes. Stop it! You'll give yourself indigestion.   
  
Scully walked slowly, her fingers intertwined with Mulder's. Where would they go from here? What would they tell the bureau? What would happen to them? Would they close the X-files again? She pushed her fears aside and walked. Walked with Mulder towards the rest of her life.  
  
End of part 8  
  
  
Part 9  
  
"Karina, could you stay with Sarah and Erin in the car while Mulder and I walk through then we'll go out to dinner okay?  
She shrugged, "Whatever." Her defense mechanisms once again up and operational. She mentally cursed herself for letting them down. Scully and Mulder got out of the car and walked through the front door of the house she'd lived in nearly all her life.  
  
Hour and a half later.  
  
Karina had been dozing off to sleep when Scully and Mulder knocked on the window for her to unlock the car. Mulder started the car without a word, and Scully got in equally silent.  
"It's horrible isn't it?" She asked quietly. Scully turned around and covered Karina's hand with her own. Karina, in response, withdrew her hand and crossed her arms. A look of hurt flashed across Scully's face and in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, truly it is. We will find out who did this, and stop them from doing it again. But, until then, it's about time to go to dinner, so driver?"  
  
"Yes Ms.Scully?"  
  
"I'm developing your sense of humor, and take us to the hotel."  
  
"Mommy?" Erin spoke softly.  
  
"Yes sweety?"  
  
"Are you an Daddy gonna be married?" She asked innocently. Mulder gagged on the sip of soda he'd taken.  
  
"Are we married, or are we going to get married?" Scully answered evenly  
  
"A you gon get married?"  
  
Scully was careful not to look at Mulder, for fear of humiliation. "I don't know sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy will have to talk about it." Scully reached back and smoothed Erin's hair. Mulder put the car in gear and sped back to the hotel. Both of them were pondering Erin's curious questions.  
Scully knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in." She walked into Karina's bedroom. Formerly it was hers, but now that they were in hers and Mulder's custody, it's theirs. They're your children Dana, not some houseguest. Karina was sitting on the bed, remote control in hand, glaring in disgust at the television. "Hi." She mumbled flatly.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" Karina evaded the question.  
  
"Don't evade the question. What's bothering you?"  
  
"You." It was a simple answer  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at Scully harshly. "You come into my life after 12 years and, you expect me to automatically welcome you? My life was normal until you came. I have friends. I'm street wise, I could take care of myself." She paused. "What I want to know is, why now?"  
Scully looked stricken, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Why now what?"  
  
"You come, suddenly decide to claim us. Why? Are we good enough now as opposed to any time in the past twelve years? Or even better, if you want us now, why not then? Do you know how much you missed? About me, about Erin, Sarah, about our life?" She blinked back a tear.  
  
"Like what? Tell me about it. About what I've missed."  
  
"Only if you tell me why?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Fine whatever. You wanna know. I am very quite possibly manic-depressive; my sleeping habits are nonexistent. There's a psycho who has killed the people who did raise me." Her voice escalated. "And you know what? My mom was never there. Both of you. Where were you when I needed you? Like when I got my first period, you know who helped me out? Not you, not Angela, my adopted brother's girlfriend. His girlfriend! When I was six, learning to ride my bike without training wheels. I fell and scraped my arms and legs. The people, who carried me inside, bandaged me up, and kissed and made it better should have been you and Mulder. You missed my first words, first steps, first day of school, which by the way, my grades have gone down the toilet, potty training, you've missed so much, It's hard to call you guys Mom and Dad." She finished her tirade wearily. Then softly murmured, "I just want to know, if you didn't love me then, how do I know whether you love me now?"  
  
"Oh sweet heart." Scully folded the girl in her arms. "Of course I love you. Your father does too. And we loved you then."  
  
"Then why'd you leave me?" She pushed Scully away. Scully stood up.  
  
"I don't know a way to explain things to make them sound justifiable to you and still not come off sounding like an idiot." She crossed to Karina's suitcase. "You say you can be treated like an adult, so that's how I'm going to tell you. I gave you this." She picked up a stuffed Cabbage patch Doll. "On the day you were born. Is her name still Tatiana?" Karina nodded. "You were almost as small as her." Scully hugged the doll to her. "You were over a month premature. I was scared that you wouldn't make it. I watched you in the incubator, so small and fragile. When they finally let me hold you, I was so scared that I'd harm you. I realized I couldn't give you the proper care. I was seventeen years old for gods sakes!"  
  
"Isn't that legally an adult?"  
  
"No. I didn't have my family's support. Only your aunt Melissa stayed by me."  
  
"What about Mulder?"  
  
"My father told him he couldn't have any contact with me or you what so ever or he'd be arrested for rape. He was accepted to Oxford, so he went to England. I was gonna join him once you were born. I was going to keep you. He actually was going to come for your birth, but apparently Bill, my big brother got to him in England. He told your father that I had married and that I'd never loved him, and all sorts of lies about me. He came back and told me lies about Mulder."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That he'd moved on. That he had other children with other women and that I was only the one who cared."  
  
"But you're partners now, why?"  
  
"After you were strong enough, about 8 months old I visited him with you. He wouldn't even see me. He told me that he'd never loved me, thereby confirming my fears. I gave you up when you were about a year and a half old. I didn't miss your first words, they were Love yu mama." Scully smiled sadly. "I finished Med. School, and joined the FBI. After teaching at Quantico for almost 6 months they assigned me to a partnership with Mulder. We talked, became friends, and mutually decided not to further our relationship. We also talked about you."  
  
"Aw. Isn't that so touching? Not really." Karina stood up. Flinging the door open, she stormed out slamming it shut behind her.  
Scully collapsed onto the bed. Oblivious to the fact that Mulder and the girls were tiptoeing into the small room.  
  
"Mommy?" Erin sat on the bed. "Are you okay Mommy?"  
  
Scully sat up. "I'm okay sweetie. Go wash up now. I need to talk to Daddy." Mulder sat down next to her.  
  
"Okay Momma." Sarah pulled Erin behind her.  
  
"What happened Scully."  
  
"My daughter hates me. The daughter we conceived the daughter I carried in my body. The daughter I gave up, even though I shouldn't have." She buried her face in Mulder's neck.  
  
"Scully, she doesn't hate you. She's upset. There's a lot to digest right now. Give her time." He pulled away from her embrace. "It's a little mind blowing for us all. No one could hate you Scully, no one. Don't ever believe that." He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to talk to Karina. Stay here." She nodded  
  
"Mommy." Erin stuck her head out of the doorframe a minute after Mulder left.  
  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
  
"We're gonna get in the bath."  
  
"Okay, call me if you need me."  
  
Mulder walked around looking for Karina. Spotting he jogged across the parking lot. "What did you say to her?"  
  
Scully closed her eyes, exhausted. Hearing a noise she looked up. Seeing nothing she laid back down. A heavy hand filled her senses as it covered her mouth and nose. Trying to struggle only accented the smell of knockout drops. Overwhelmed by nausea, she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Mulder repeated.  
  
"Nothing that wasn't true."  
  
"Why?" Karina was silent. "Why?" He repeated a little more forceful this time. Karina opened her mouth to answer.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Was that?"  
  
"Erin." Kari confirmed  
  
"Stay here." Mulder ran across the lot.  
He burst into the room. Standing in the middle of the room was a very cold, wet, and naked Erin.  
  
"Sweetie, what happened? Where's mommy?" He cuddled her in his arms.  
  
"I was gonna ask her to help me an Sarah rinse our hair cause when we do it, it always gets in our eyes. An I came out when Mommy didn't answer an she was not here, so I screamed. The mirror says something." She added tearfully.  
  
"Okay. It's okay baby. Mommy will be alright." He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom area. As Erin had said, there was a message awaiting him:  
Mine for the taking. And then there were none. They're not dead, yet. Again the message was written in blood. *Not Scully's. It's not hers. He wouldn't be that bold. *  
  
"Daddy?" Sarah asked as she handed him a towel to wrap Erin in.  
  
"Yes Sarah?"  
  
"What does it mean by them?"  
  
Realization dawned on him. "Don't worry about it. Get some clothes on. We need to go somewhere." They nodded.  
  
Kari sat down in a huff. She was tired, hot and pissed off. In the back of her mind, she felt sorry for what she'd said to Scully, no her mother. *Why? She's the one who deserted you. * She closed her eyes in disgust. Someone gripped her wrist tightly. "Mulder! What the hell are you doing?" She whined irritated. The grip tightened, her eyes snapped open quickly. Mulder was no where to be seen. As the person holding her wrist shoved her into a wall, she caught a glimpse of a black hood, before everything faded to black.  
  
Mulder sped across the parking lot. One hand held Erin's the other was settled on his gun. As he reached the spot where he'd left Karina, he saw nothing, no one. "Karina!" Nothing. He let go of Erin's hand. "Karina!" Still nothing. It was futile, they were gone. He sank to the ground, covering his face with his hands, in desperation.  
  
End. Okay, I know it probably wasn't worth the wait. *Grins sheepishly. * Sorry.  
  
  
Part 10  
  
Whether it was hours or minutes that Mulder spent staring off into space, he knew not. Sometime during his space out, Erin and Sarah had placed their arms around him.  
  
"Daddy." Sarah whispered into his ear. "Your pocket is ringing." Slowly he looked at her, and realized what it was.  
  
"That's not my pocket silly. It's my phone." They giggled and fell silent as he answered. "Mulder. Yes. I need men out here now. Agent Scully and the oldest are gone. There's another message. Be out here in ten minutes maximum." To Scully he directed a silent omen. *Hang on Scully, Karina. I'll find you. You'll be okay. I love you both. *  
  
When the police arrived minutes later Mulder was nearly frantic. Things had not settled in his mind. The chief of detectives exclaimed that they had found a faxed photo after they'd returned from the donut shop. Attached to the photo was the man's name.  
  
"A guy named Peter Ergelberson. Does the name ring a bell?"  
  
The color drained from Mulder's face. "More of an alarm. That jackass stalked Scully for almost six months. He ended up with her in a dark alley with a knife to her throat. I think he's supposed to be doing life."  
  
"Oh he is. We've had an APB out on him since he escaped three weeks ago. I doubt you'll need this but here's the composite that we got." Mulder warily looked at the shiny police mug shot. The face might have been handsome, except for the soulless hating gaze.  
  
"It's him. Definitely."  
  
Scully woke slowly. The weariness her body felt earlier was nothing compared to now. Her throat was dry and scratchy as she tried to talk.  
  
"Hello. Is anyone there?" She thought she heard footsteps, but chalked it up to her head.  
  
"Ahh. If it isn't the stunningly beautiful Dana Scully, gracing the lowliness of Peter E. with her presence. As you may have already guessed, i'm here to make your life a living hell."  
  
"Why?" She choked out.  
  
"None of this would have happened if you had simply given me a chance. Instead you were joined at every major organ with him. And in light of the newest info I've received while serving my prison sentence, that you have been joined at every major organ."  
  
"Peter. I'm sorry. I was on a case. People's lives were endangered. I couldn't go out on a date."  
  
"But after, you could have. Instead you blew me off, acted like I wasn't alive."  
  
"Peter. I don't know what to say. I know you're mad at me. But why do you want to hurt my daughters?" Her eyes were slowly coming back into focus. Through the haze, she saw broad shoulders hunched over Karina.  
  
"What are you doing? What are you doing Peter?" She spoke softly, kindly. The kind tone left. "Dammit Peter! What the hell are you doing to my daughter?"  
  
"Dana you really need to learn about anger management." He walked up to her. She struggled to escape from the chains that bound her wrists above her head. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "I'm going to help you with that control."  
  
"You know Peter, you should invest some in breath mints if you ever want any one to go out with you." Growling, he reached back and punched her in the stomach. Her breathing became labored and her head dropped to her chest.  
  
"Dear Dana. Yes I will make you wish you'd never been born." He moved back over to Karina. "Starting with her."  
  
"Peter." She wheezed, "Peter Please. Stop. Give me another chance. Don't hurt her."  
  
"I don't like whiners Dana. Bad things happen to those who whine."  
  
*Mulder where are you? * Scully thought desperately.  
  
"Where would he take them?" Mulder demanded "Does he have any property. Or an office space anywhere?"  
  
"He has a warehouse that he used for a T-shirt business he ran."  
  
"Take me there."  
  
"It ain't close. How long did you say you were gone when he took your partner and the girl?"  
  
"Long enough if he has an accomplice. Any family that he could be working with?"  
  
"He's got an ex-work buddy whom he rooms with." One cop piped up from the back. "In fact he's under suspicion for helping Peter escape."  
  
"Good. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to get to the warehouse." Mulder took a deep breath and walked over to find familiar faced Agents watching over his daughters. He silently asked the female a question, to which she nodded. Erin began running to him. She met him halfway. He bent down to grab her as she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Daddy. You're going away too." She cried quietly into his coat. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I don't want to go either, but your mom and your sister were taken by the same man who hurt your adoptive mommy. You and Sarah will stay with my friends Sam and Jack until I get Kari and Mommy back." He kissed her forehead. "Be good Erin okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes Daddy. Sarah and I will be good." He kissed her face again. Releasing her, he led Erin over to Agents Carter and O'Neill. He trusted them to take care of his girls. He stepped up to Jack.  
  
"You'll take care of my girls?" He asked his old buddy Jack. Jack nodded and bent over, bringing Erin up into his arms. Sam began talking softly to Erin, her hand resting on Jack's shoulder.  
  
"As if they were my own." Jack assured him. Mulder nodded, remembering a time when Jack had been in the Air Force. His child had shot himself with Jack's gun. After that, he retired and his wife left him. Then he'd moved out to Arizona, then he'd met Special Agent Samantha Carter. In a whirlwind romance, Jack and Sam had been married in less than six months. Eventually Jack joined the bureau in a section of the VCS along with Sam. Now, they still kept in touch, seeing as Mulder and Scully were Jack and Sam's daughter's godparents.  
  
Sarah stepped up to Mulder. He knelt down to receive her as she blinked back tears.  
  
"Don't be gone too long Daddy." She mumbled into his neck.  
  
"I wont. I'll bring mommy home along with Kari."  
  
"Okay Daddy."  
  
"You'll be okay with Sam and Jack?"  
  
"Are they your friends?" Mulder nodded.  
  
"Apart from your mommy, they are my best friends."  
  
"Okay Daddy."  
  
"Be brave for me. Okay Squirt?"  
  
"Yes." They separated and he led her back to Sam and Jack. "Besides, Sam and Jack have a little girl who is only a few years younger than you and Erin. You guys can play with her when you go with Sam and Jack."  
  
"Okay." Sarah went and stood next to Sam.  
  
"Thanks for doing this guys. I feel better knowing they're with people I trust." Jack waved his free hand.  
  
"We owed you a favor. Plus if we don't look out for each other, no one else will." Mulder nodded. He kissed Sarah's forehead and then Sam's cheek.  
  
"If there is anything I can do to repay you," he began. "Just bring Scully and your daughter home Mulder." Sam interrupted.  
  
"That I can do." He moved over to Jack. "Thanks buddy. I'll wash your car sometime."  
  
"Mulder, I live in Arizona. It's quite a long way to go to wash my car." Mulder shrugged.  
  
"So move to Washington."  
  
"Actually, we're planning on it."  
  
"Good." He shook Jack's remaining hand. Leaning toward Erin, he whispered jokingly. "Be good or Jack has my permission to hang you and your sister up by your shoelaces." Erin giggled. With that, he turned and left.  
Mulder set off for a disguised squad car and jumped into the back as it sped off.  
  
Sarah stood in front of Sam as Sam began to walk her and Jack over to their car. Opening the rear door, Jack set Erin into the back. Sarah climbed in after her sister. Sam crossed over to the passenger side and settled in. She turned around to face the girls. Erin's head rested upon Sarah's shoulder as Sarah leaned against Erin.  
  
"Hey." Sam began softly, brushing her almost scruffy short blond hair out of her eyes. "Your dad told me to take care of you two. Jack and I are going to take you home with us. We have a little girl who is only a year younger than you guys."  
  
"Daddy said we could play with her." Erin spoke softly. Sam grinned. "That's right."  
  
"What's her name?" Sarah asked as softly as her sister did.  
  
"Aleia."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank you." Sam smiled. She saw Jack slam the trunk of their car. He popped his head inside her window. "We all ready?" She nodded, "Let's go then." She watched as Jack walked around the car and jumped in. He started the engine and began to drive.  
  
"You were right Peter. She is a beaut." Scully's head jerked up in response to another, foreign voice. "Too bad she chose that tall, dark, and extremely handsome partner of hers instead of you. I mean what does he have that you don't?"  
  
"Shut up Man." She heard Peter say irritably.  
  
"He's got a heart of gold."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"And he's the father of her children."  
  
"I told you to shut the fuckin' hell up!! I will shoot you right now Jim! Don't test me. Because I will not hesitate to kill you right now!" Scully surveyed her surroundings. Peter continued to scream obscenities to his friend she guessed. She was no longer standing, now she was in a chair. Her hands and feet bound to the legs. Karina was seated as well, position exactly as Scully's was. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Peter advance on her and once again she sent a prayer.  
  
*Mulder please. Come on where are you?*  
  
End.  
  



End file.
